


Cherry Cola

by Angel1409



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, Wings, idkwhatisthis, isakisprettyandsoft, theyrecuteorwhateva, thisshitisweird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel1409/pseuds/Angel1409
Summary: He used to hate big wings, they were stubborn, but now he misses the weight of them in his back.





	Cherry Cola

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first work ever hahaha, i wanted an isak and even with wings tbh so i made this, i hope you like it and if you see some grammar mistakes, please let me know, sorry if this is bad written, my fisrt language is not english lol.  
> Title from the song cherry cola by jon kuwada  
> i got inspired by this tumblr post http://inkskinned.com/post/138673319039/in-another-world-when-you-are-loved-you-grow

It is just another day, like the rest of them, as usual he wakes up and doesn't want to get out of bed, he rather saty in his blankets than go outside and see how everyone's wings except his  seem to grow each day, he can't help but compare every pair of wings with his own and notice with  disappointment how his wings get smaller and smaller.

As always he is thinking about wings, can't he stop his fucking obsession with wings? They're just stupid things hanging on your back, they're nothing, they're worthless and stubborn.

'Even? Get up honey, we don't want you to be late fist day of school', his mom, fortunately gets him out of his stupid thoughts about stupid wings.

He gets up, because honestly he has been in this bed for almost two weeks by now, and he can't tolerate the disappointed looks of his parents faces anymore. His mom drives him to school and he tries to ignore the worried feeling for having to see and meet people today, he doesn't want to, but his therapist had thought it was a great idea that Even met new people that could help him to grow feathers, Even thinks is a stupid idea because he already has meds that do that for him. He can notice that they're near the school because he starts to see the students, most of them have their wings hidden, and even is so glad because that means people wont question him about his wings at all.

'We're here, honey, remember to do lots of lovely friends' his mom is interrumpting his thoughts again.

'I don't need friends, mom. after all taking my meds is like having them, remember?' his mom is shocked and with a sad voice replies that please, Even don't say that, and another thing he doesn't hear because he is already out of the car and walking towards his fucking new school, how awful. Is a calm place but that only makes his nervous grow each step he takes, he is trying to be invisible for this people and is working until he runs into someone, he almost fall with the sudden crash.

'I'm so sorry, I'm really late to my class and I wasn't looking. Are you okay?' there is a voice talking fast, so fucking fast he can't process all the wods 'God, you're not okay, are you? I really am so sorry'

Even just wants this person to shut the fuck up and go away, he is ready to say that, but he can't, the boy he sees is the most beautiful person alive, he is sure of that, he has golden curls for hair and the biggest green eyes ever, again he is sure of that, Even can't help but gasp when he sees the boy's wings, they are big, fluffy an apparently they're glowing with the same golden color of his hair, they're so big it seems that they lift the boy a little form the ground.

'Fuck, I'm so sorry, I hope you're better, hopefully I see you arond' says the fucking angel before he is out of his sight.

'Yeah. hopefully' Even whispers to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments, kudos and suggestion. See you next chapter


End file.
